The shortest Elf
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: What if there was another visitor that faithful night at Bag end, what if Bilbo falls for her and what if she falls for him, will they make it or will the be torn apart: by Smaug or the Elves? T to be safe, Please tell me if you would like more. Bilbo/OC


_A/N: This is a story I came up with while daydreaming about The Hobbit, well to be totally honest it came to me in a dream, not like crystal clear, just the start. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing, in this Bilbo is 5'0 instead of 4'2 don't be mad at me, you'll understand why I changed the height, and also_ _Glawarien is the shortest elf ranging at 5'1. Also I'm not a major Lord of the Rings fan, though I did a fair bit of research so don't be mean, I try my best!_

Legolas entered the room; it was dark, cavernous room with high rafters and stone floors. The only light came from the frosted window. A day bed was set beside the window; it had heavy throws in rich colours strewn across it, some brushing the floor.

Lying on the bed in a velvet red dress was a stunning elf; she had long silky brown hair that hung to her waist, sharp green eyes and pale flawless skin. She had delicate silver metal tiara that was shaped with the form of branches and twigs, the tiara went around her head.

Legolas walked up to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at Glawarien worried.

"Sister, what is the matter?" Glawarien sat up, her face tear stained.

"Legolas, you have been alive longer than I, have you not?" Legolas nodded, his long blond white locks shaking.

"Is it a crime to love?" Legolas was taken aback; his younger sibling had never talked to him about such things.

"I don't think not" Glawarien looked down, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"If it is not a crime, than why not I? I love someone Legolas and I am forbad to go to him"

"It is not a crime to love sister, just do not act upon it, love can be controlling and can lie, don't be a fool Glawarien"

"I'm not a fool! I love him though I don't know if he loves me, I know I love him!"

"Is it another Elf?" Glawarien shook her head.

"A mortal?"

"A dwarf?" she shook her head both times.

"A hobbit" Legolas was shocked, it was unheard of, almost wrong.

"Sister, I don't blame the others for not being happy" Glawarien nodded miserably.

"Who?"

"Bilbo Baggins"

_Yesterday…_

Bilbo was at the end of his fuse, any moment he was going to burst.

"Dwarves raiding my pantry, dwarves ruining my home, dwarves running amuck" he muttered as he paced up and down, in front of the dining room where a group of dwarves and Gandalf were stuffing themselves with food. His food!

A knock sounded from the front door, Bilbo half walked half stomped to answer it, he opened the door.

"If your more Dwarves, go away there is no part- Oh hello…" the person turned, she was small, and beautiful it almost hurt, Gandalf walked behind Bilbo, when he saw the girl he looked taken aback.

"Lady Glawarien, fancy seeing your kind here" Bilbo looked up at Gandalf confused.

"Her kind?"

"Of course, Lady Glawarien is an elf, her brother-"

"Do not mention my brother please Gandalf, I am here to help on your quest, I know the rest of my kind have deserted you, I have not"

Gandalf nodded.

"Open the door Bilbo, let her in" Bilbo opened the door more so the girl could step in, she walked in as Bilbo shut the door after her.

"Please Gandalf, just call me Glawarien, not Lady" Gandalf nodded, Bilbo led her down the hall to the dining room.

All the Dwarves stopped and looked at her, a few eyes widened, though most face's turned into a look of hate. Thorin stood furious.

"You, what are you doing? Your kind don't wish to help us remember"

Glawarien wasn't scared of the Dwarf, she smiled slightly.

"My kind may have deserted you, though I have not, I will help you in your quest to re-claim the lonely mountain and to defeat Smaug" the Dwarves thought for a moment, after a while they all began nudging Thorin, he stood and grudgingly held his hand out, Glawarien smiled kindly and shook his hand. The Dwarves exploded into claps and yells.

Bilbo looked at the girl, she had such grace, such care, and she wasn't like other Elves. She actually wanted to help them, even after reading the term and conditions.

Bilbo felt something he never felt before, he wasn't sure, but he thought it felt… it felt like love and care…

A knock sounded from the front door, Bilbo opened it happily, what he saw he didn't like.

Three Elves stood, they looked furious.

"Hobbit, we know one of ours is here, bring her forth"

"What if she doesn't want to come forth?" asked Fili and Kili, who had just appeared at Bilbo's side, the Elves sighed, one pushed the door, causing Bilbo, Fili and Kili fly through the air and land in the sitting room.

Glawarien appeared, she didn't look happy

"Brother's what are you doing here?" She demanded, they stopped and looked at her.

"We're here to take you home, you were forbidden, this is not your fight"

"I don't care! It's the right thing to do, brother!"

"Legolas has sent us to take you home" her face went stony

"No, I won't, I'm aloud do what I want!" Two of the three Elves grabbed her and began leading her away, she held her hand out to Bilbo, who took it and tried to pull her back, Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at the wizard.

He sighed and let go.

This was Glawarien and Bilbo's first time meeting, they knew they loved each other and first glance, and not matter what… they'd be together, if it was the last thing they both did.

Will they ever meet again? Can Glawarien help them with their quest, or will she follow her brother's wishes, can an Elf really love a Hobbit?

_A/N: Tell me if you would like more please, and don't be mean, if you don't like it, you don't like it!_


End file.
